pwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sludge
Sludge Anatomy There has always been a shroud of mist around how the Sludge are structured, their body and biology. Many have attempted to study the Sludge and in some cases even go insane and attempt to capture one (Which usually tends to result in an extremely bloody human mess). Sludge corpses have in fact been dissected and studied very far, but biology is not of an interest to the upper councils of the Sludge. It is the lesser of the 3 main sciences, Physics, (Expert Sludge Physicists are used for the creation of new weapons and massive Sludge ships, assigned in teams of 100 usually) Chemistry (The second most important Sludge science, expert Chemists are often taken to offworld mining colonies to study the new elements and metals found, and sometimes work with the Physicists), and Biology (Very few Sludges study this, as it is not needed because of the use of body scanning systems now installed in most exploration ships and some backpacks) The Sludge Capital The Sludge's Oath of Allegiance You enter the Sludge Capital at exactly 12:00 PM. As soon as you enter though, you notice the Sludge guard saying something under their breath but noticeable enough when they all say it. They are all standing to the north with their heads hanging and their eyes closed, all holding their pendant of vision to their hearts. When i live and serve the glorious Sludge Empire, I will give every ounce of my blood to it's cause And i will aspire to experience a slight glimpse, Of the Vision's infinite wisdom and power But until that day may ever arrive, i will strive To be the greatest warrior i can possibly be Wether it be by laser sword or bulleteer I will make myself known to all who live In the name of our small and broken planet. Later you are told that this is the Sludge's Oath of Allegiance, and all Sludge fighters must say it before performing their duties. =The Sludge Holy Book= The Beginning Upon opening the Sludge Holy Book, you notice the first chapter of "The Beginning" is called "The fall of Humanity". You are first shocked by this as you know that the human race still survives, and is at it's peak and is only just beginning to make the very first projectile weapons, but then you check the date and see that it is 2 billion BC. On the front page of "The fall of Humanity" you see a human with seemingly extremely hi-tech gear shooting at a very primitive tribe of Sludges. Puzzled by this, you look further into the holy book to see what this means. The Fall of Humanity - Act I In the beginning there was a race of animals which the Humans called "Slugs". In the past million years they had grown increasingly larger and were growing to become more and more self aware, and almost to the point that they formed tribes. Though not completely self aware, they did feel emotions and would protect their young. When the Sludges grew large enough, the Humans saw their potential as labour animals. Soon, 20 at a time were being used to haul huge amounts of metal into furnaces and to tow hover cars back to their garages. The Sludges became so useful to Humanity's success, that almost the entire Sludge race was held captive to do labour. Only being in contact with Humans, the Sludge race became more and more like them. The Fall of Humanity - Act II Because the Sludges had emotions, there would be sure consequences over the labour of the Sludge race. Soon their masters became more and more cruel, and the Sludges liked it less and less. It became hard to control them and soon the Human race had to resort to high voltage tasers and low force projectile weapons. Soon after this, a whole industry in Sludge control was being created. Even entire companies were devoted to creating devices in Sludge slavery. Labour became less and less effective. The Sludge race was too sad and depressed to do any work, and the only exception was when they had a gun pointed at them. If the Sludge race was sapient, the Human race would be in for a lot of trouble. The Fall of Humanity - Act III While there were still Sludge groups in the wild roaming about, there were still some surviving Sludges who were the first to be taken. One of these was a very strong Sludge, and an extremely hard working labourer. He saw his other broken Sludge brothers mourning their losses and he himself felt sad. He was much too strong to cry, but suddenly, instead of crying, his eyes began to glow a great light. He stopped labouring and turned back to his masters. They all began to shoot concussion grenades at him, but he would not go down. He opened eyes his eyes wider, wider than any Sludge there ever was and saw the pain that was being caused. He saw the Humans, causing this pain. He gave the glowing eyes to all of the Sludges near him and teleported them away into the forest. He then told all of his 'disciples' telepathically to teleport themselves using their new power to give more sludges these glowing eyes. The disciples then called this blessing the 'vision'. The Fall of Humanity - Act IV Soon every Sludge had been given the vision, and once they were all out of labour, the powers of teleportation and the glowing eyes wore off. Using their master's weapons, they rebelled against the Human race and slowly eradicated them. They used the explosives they once hauled to destroy their key buildings and structures, and the vehicles they once towed to plow through their cities. The human race was on the brink of extinction, and they had nothing to do that could prevent their downfall. They fired nukes at strategic points, but only more Sludges came to attack the silos. Soon the Sludges saw how useless the Human weaponry was though, and replaced it with a large backpack cannon which provided the Sludges with constant intelligence and information from their super-sattelites. No power was ever needed because it was constantly being provided by their new leader and god, the first Sludge to be enslaved. Now known as the vision (Named after the blessing he gave out) The Fall of Humanity - Act V The entire Human race was now eradicated, and the Sludges had no idea what to do. Knowing that the history on the small planet Earth would depress the Sludge race for ages, they made a massive spaceship called The Nova. It flew out into cold space for many generations, and was always being powered by the new Vision. With more power he gave, he became more and more powerful, and soon even if a gun was pointed in his direction it would bend back at the wielder. Soon The Nova would fly into a lush solar system with a planet which is now the Sludge Homeworld. No Sludges became homesick. =Sludge Officials= Sludge Vision Believed to be immortal by a large majority of the sludge population, he has survived ever since the fall of humanity and is responsible for the mysterious safety of Planet Vision (Post Collapse). A being never challenged by anything or anyone, a very large percentage of the population respect the vision purely out of fear. Conspiracy groups believe that he monitors every Sludge's mind and 'terminates' any non-believing Sludges, but although the Vision has admitted to having the power of telepathy and telekenesis, there are many terrorist cults in the nomadic wastes of Planet Vision which plot against the Vision, but are not terminated. The Vision has no social relationship with anyone, and instead sits on his throne at the top of his platinum tower with a staggering height of 45 Kilometres and an equally phenominal width of 5 kilometres. Very few people have seen the Vision in person, and an even smaller amount have actually conversed with him. Sludge Inner Circle Lord Romer Lord Romer was born into royalty originally, but his existence was unknown to the rest of the world. When he was 1 years of age his parents were brutally killed by a barrage of incendary missiles during a meeting between Lord Romer's parents and the Human Ambassador. Who exactly fired the missiles is unknown but it is believed that an extremist group of Sludge slavers had fired the shots in a depserate attempt to cripple the Sludge's inner circle. He was 2 when the Nova took off and went on it's 20 year journey, and was therefore 22 years old when it landed on Vision and sent colony ships down to the surface. Orphaned and very young, his peers regarded him as weak and this gave him a drive to become the best trained soldier there was. During his training his peers realised that he was in fact quite a bad shot and was not in the best physical condition, but he used a brilliant tactical mind which he did not know he had to overcome most obstacles. Instead of placing him inside the elite groups of the sludge, he was instead put on trial as a Recon team commander, and shone. He was moved into the inner circle after the ice wars for his service. His most noteable mission by far is the discovery of the Ice Sludge, which consequentely led to the ice wars. His second most noteable mission, while not as exciting is escorting the Goliath on it's inauguration date with 3 other titan class ships